


Kindly Unspoken

by orphan_account



Series: Together We Fall [4]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena and Tyler don't know how much longer they can keep doing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindly Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song by Kate Voegele.

“I don’t know how much longer I can go on like this,” Tyler tells Elena. If they were following a script, that would be _her_ line. Instead, she kisses him, tries to make him forget with lips and tongue and longing.

He pulls away. She wants to yell at him, tell him to stop being such a girl, but that’s not Elena. It’s not who she is. So she sighs and says, “I know. I can’t keep doing this either.” It’s a lie. She could keep doing this forever.

“This is it, Elena. This is the fucking fork in the road. We tell Stefan and Caroline and break up with them or…” He trails off. The whole time he’s been talking, his hand has been under her shirt, rubbing the soft skin of her stomach, as if it’s unattached from his brain and unaware of his words.

“Or we stop whatever it is we’re doing,” she whispers. It’s as hard to say as it will be to do. But do they have a choice? “I love Stefan.”

“And I love Caroline.”

Neither of them says _I love you_. The words hang in the air, unspoken, potent and world-destroying.

“I guess that settles it,” Elena says. The choice was made before they started. In another universe maybe fate would have treated them differently. Stefan Salvatore would never have come to town. Elena would end up with Tyler and Matt with Caroline: the same players in a different game.

“Goodbye,” Tyler says, even though his fingers are still warm and firm against her.

“Goodbye,” Elena says. She leans in to kiss him. And maybe… “One last time?” She asks.

He smiles and it breaks her heart. “Sure.”

And then they don’t talk. His mouth is hot and wet on hers as he pushes her down onto his bed. Elena fumbles with his belt as he arches his back on top of her. He breaks the kiss to pull his shirt off. Elena does the same. He rolls off of her to take his pants off. The loss of his weight above her makes Elena feel empty. She unhooks her bra, tosses it aside. She unbuttons her jeans and is wiggling out of them when Tyler comes back, helps her with two solid yanks.

He’s naked and hard and she’s wearing only her polka dot panties and when he starts to kiss and suck at her breasts Elena realizes she’s sobbing.

“Are you okay?” Tyler asks, lifting his head to look at her. “Do you want me to stop?” Elena loves him so much in that moment. By this point she can recognize when the wolf comes into his eyes and she knows it would be almost impossible for him to stop.

“No,” she says, wiping away her tears. She pulls a smile out from somewhere, some false and cheery place inside of her. “Don’t stop.” _Never stop._


End file.
